Modern Life
by Asheron
Summary: Eragon lives with his stepsister, Saphira, and yes she is a human, in a cold apartment building. Everyday Eragon goes to work to support his sister while she attends at Alagaesia High.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my very first fan fiction ever, I got bored and decided to try myself at writing something. I don't really know where I'm going with this yet so just keep that in mind. I don't really know how this works and I am completely new to Fanfiction, so if my ideas were not original, please let me know, and if you find my writings boring and full of errors, let me know too. And of course, I don't own the rights to Inheritance, or any of the Eragon series.**

**P.S. My grammar is terrible.**

**Chapter 1**

It is a quiet Tuesday morning, Eragon is already up and preparing a sandwich for Saphira to bring to school. As always, Saphira is still asleep, curled up in her blanket on the sofa. Sighing, he tapped Saphira on the shoulder. No Response. He then shook her with a greater force, even yelling in her ear and still, he receives no response. Leaving him with no other choice, he picked up the last few pieces of bacon he was saving for tomorrow morning and started cooking them.

The bacons started to sizzle on the pan and is giving of the most delicious aroma. He could feel his own mouth water wondering what they would taste like for it has been almost a week since he had meat.

"Is that bacon I smell?" Eragon turns around to find Saphira rubbing her eyes.

"I can't believe I have to use food to wake you up again. If you can wake up on time, we could've saved at least five dollars a week." Eragon knows Saphira very well, and he knows that she has a very keen sense of smell, and it was what saved them that night eight years ago.

It was a cold Saturday night, Eragon was jerked awake by his stepsister Saphira, whom they found lying unconscious in a forest while hiking with his Uncle Garrow years ago. Looking over to his cousin Roran who is still sound asleep in the next bed over and then back to Saphira whose hand is tugging on his pajamas. It was then he realized that the house was unusually warm and he could smell smoke coming through the bedroom door. _No_ he quickly got out of his bed and into his uncle's room to find Uncle Garrow lying in a pool of blood. Eragon tried to shake his uncle awake but he already knew why he's not responding. With tears in his eyes he ran back into his room to wake up Roran who woke with a groan and a glare at Eragon. It took quite a lot of explaining and crying before they dragged Roran out with them. Three minutes later, fire engines and police cars started swarming around the place, but by then, the house was already coming apart.

Snapping back into reality, Eragon realized Saphira already had four pieces of bacon, and is munching on the last one. Sighing again _I guess I won't be eating meat for another week._

"Alright you pig, you're going to be late for school."

Saphira gaped at his insult, "Pig? Do I look like a pig to you?" Saphira was a 17 years old girl of 5'7" with medium length hair and has the most exotic blue eyes. She is certainly not a pig for she is very skinny, fit actually, and her body in the most perfect proportions.

"No but you certainly eat like one, now hurry up and get your ass out that door!"


	2. Chapter 2

Saphira rubbed her butt after Eragon literally kicked her out the door. She slowly walks down the cold steps of the apartment building where trash littered the floor. She stops to stare at a rat gnawing on… whatever it is eating until it felt the presence of being looked at, and it too stares back at her. Saphira gave it a scowl and it quickly scurries away. She chuckled to herself as she walks out onto the street.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Saphira<strong>

The Alagaesia High School, one of the most prestigious schools in the country, is not too far away from the building where we live. I hate school. People always made fun of my dirty clothing and the sparse lunch "brother" took the time to make. The only highlight of it is my friends Katrina, Murtagh, and Thorn who all live in the same apartment building as I do., well… other than Kat.

Katrina came from a wealthy family, and honestly, I don't know why she bothers to hang out with us. Unlike Murtagh, Thorn, and I, who live in a dump, Kat actually has a nice million dollar home and a warm bed to sleep in. She's so different compared to the other high school snobs, she's so sweet and sensitive, and if there is anyone in the world I would be willing to die for, it would be Katrina and without a doubt, Eragon.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the house had burnt down, Eragon, Roran, and Saphira are now resting in a temporary foster home since they have no existing relatives. Every so often, weird people with paperwork would come by and some decision would be made. One day, the same weird people came by again but this time they took Roran away, and no matter how much the three children protested they cannot beat the strength of the adults. Every night Saphira would cry herself to sleep over the loss of not only Garrow, but now Roran, and as the days continue to pass, Eragon notices that another strange group of people started to show up and was constantly pointing at him. He realizes what he has to do and one night, he woke Saphira with the smell of cookies he hid under his pillow and took her by the hand and snuck out of the house. Eragon was only ten years old and he was already burdened with the responsibility of taking care of Saphira. It has been 2 days and they were very hungry and were growing weak, but their luck changed when they sat down to listen to an odd man telling stories. The man called himself Brom and he took pity on the small things and invited them to live with him. They quickly settled down in the apartment they live in now, but soon after-..<p>

"Hey! Hello? Earth to Saphira" Saphira blinked twice until he realized it was Thorn snapping his fingers at her.

Thorn, with his fiery red hair, towered over Saphira. With a playful smile he flicked her hard on the forehead.

"Ow! What the hell is that for?"

"Oh, I thought you needed helping waking up. I never knew you can sleep while standing."

Saphira reached for his hand and Thorn's face reddened "Um… what are you - OW!" He never got to finish the sentence before Saphira bit hard into his hand.

"Whoa Saphira, chill, I don't want to have to pay for my brother's hospital bill." Thorn turned to look at Murtagh with a hint of tears in his eyes.

"He deserved it."

"I know, I know, but promise me that you won't bite him again."

"What are you? My mother?" Saphira let off a sigh before glaring back at Thorn "Fine, I won't bite his hand again"

"Thank you, I don't mind you punching him in the stomach or kneeing him in the balls, I just don't want him to have visible marks on him otherwise our mother would go mental." An image of their mom, Selena, scolding him the last time when Murtagh got hurt. She nagged at him for not taking care of his brother the entire night. He shuddered at the thought of that happening again.

"Just tell Thorn to keep his grubby hands to himself." Saphira stalked away while rubbing her forehead.

_Grubby? Are my hands really like that? _Thorn looked down at his hands and saw the teeth marks that were clearly visible between his thumb and forefinger. His face reddened again. _Saphira's mouth was on my hand!_

"She really got you good this time, just how long are you gonna keep getting pushed around by a girl?"

Thorn turned to see Murtagh whistling at the sight of his bite mark on his hand. He punched him hard in the shoulder before sprinting to catch up with Saphira.

Murtagh let out a huge sigh before running of after them too.

It is almost eight in the morning when they neared Alagaesia High, and despite the fact that school starts exactly at eight, there is still a lot of students outside. As they approached the school, they passed by the parking lot where rows and rows of Mercedes, BMWs, and other name brand cars are parked. The group passed by a few girls laughing at some jokes unknown, and ducked as a they walked between two guys throwing a football. Finally, they reached the entrance but only to find their path blocked by a group of students.

Saphira looked up to see Faolin and the rest of his jock friends blocking their way. _Did I mention how much I hated school?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So... I read my first 2 chaps and noticed that it was quite bad so I hope that this one is better.** **Please go easy on me since English isn't my best subject, I just like to write things down if I liked the idea. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^**

* * *

><p>After Saphira left, Eragon went back and sat on the now empty couch and cut himself a piece of bread. The bread is stale and it tasted like something Saphira would make. After stuffing the rest of the bread into his mouth, Eragon poured himself a glass of water before deciding it's about time to head out.<p>

Walking quickly down the steps and out on to the streets, Eragon walks towards an old motorcycle with the name _Snowfire_ labeled on its side. The bike looks to be about twenty years old with white flames painted on the sides. Normally, motorcycles of such age is out of fashion and ugly but the combination of the white flames and rust makes it look surprisingly cool.

Eragon mounted _Snowfire_ before taking out the keys and igniting it. Putting on his helmet, he did not waste anymore time before roaring away.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well, looks like we have some visitors." Faolin said with a smug look on his face.<p>

"I swear to god Faolin, if you don't get out of my way in three seconds, you will regret it." Saphira said with a look of absolute annoyance.

"I'm sorry, but we can't just let random beggars get into our school like that, we have-" Faolin grunted before he keeled over holding onto his balls.

Thorn and Murtagh burst out laughing as they watch the star quarterback on the ground cursing her as she walked past the rest of the jocks who put their hands in front of them to prevent the same thing happening to them.

* * *

><p>Thorn was about to explode when Saphira kicked Faolin in the groin so hard that made him wince at the contact. This is why he loves her, she always keep her word (like the three seconds she gave Faolin), and she always makes him laugh even though she annoys the hell out of him. He wants to tell her that he likes her, but he doesn't know how to do it. He tried asking her out before, but being Saphira, she thought that he was joking and just laughed it off.<p>

He continued to follow Saphira until he realizes that his class was in the opposite direction. Cursing under his breath, he turned around to head to his English class where Thorn spent most of his time sleeping. Even in his other classes, he nodded off, but the only class he stood completely awake was History. This is the only class that he and Saphira are both in.

When he got to History class, he sees that Saphira was already there with her head down on the desk.

"Hey." A sweet voice came from behind him.

Thorn turns around to see Firnen smiling up at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing… actually... well..."

Thorn let out a huge sigh of breath to let her know that he's getting impatient. "A few of my friends invited me to go to the Club, Farthen Dur, and I was wondering if you would like to come too." she said with a voice that gradually got lower and lower.

_It's a friggin' Tuseday. _"What? Um… no thank you, I got work to do today" Thorn lied. It being a Tuesday is not the only reason why he didn't want to go, Firnen's friends consisted of Faolin and his friends too, and he hated their guts.

"Oh… of course, I'm sorry." Firnen looked disappointed.

_Why are you apologizing? "_It's fine, I hope you guys have fun." He said before going inside.

* * *

><p>"What did she want?" Saphira looked at him.<p>

"Nothing, she was inviting me to the club Farthen Dur on a Tuesday. Can you believe that?"

"And what did you tell her?"

"Of course I said no. Why would I go to such a place?"

"That's too bad, because I'm going."

Thorn's jaw dropped when he heard that, "She invited you?"

"No, but Eragon did."

"You're not making any sense, why would Eragon take you to a club?"

Exasperated "You can't be serious…"

"What?" Not getting her at all.

"He works there you retard! I've been going there for a long time now, how come you never knew that through all the years we've known each other?" Unable to comprehend how someone can be so brain dead, Saphira turned her attention to the teacher who's now walking in.

* * *

><p>Eragon pulled up to the parking lot of the Hadarac Smithy, where he works for Horst, Brom's old friend, and the only blacksmith there. Horst is only in his early 40s but his hair is already covered with gray, his face drawn with a few wrinkles, but he has a robust build due to the years he spent smithing. And even though he doesn't look like it, but Horst is actually a very enthusiastic man and can makes many assortments of items from simple horseshoes to swords with a deadly edge. However, he mainly get personal requests so he has no real work unless someone calls in to have him make something that requires his profession. Although most people just go to stores to buy things, but because of Horst's outstanding skills, he still gets quite a few customers.<p>

"Oh Eragon, my boy… great timing. I need you to make me a oval base of six by eight inches while I finish with this right here." Horst says as Eragon walked in.

Eragon stared in awe as he watched Horst make what seems to be a small model of a dragon. Horst grinned as he sees him stare at him "Well… hurry up! The dragon isn't real and it sure ain't gonna be flying in midair."

"Right… I'll go do it right now."

Eragon worked on the circular base for a few minutes and then Horst took over and gave him other jobs. He stayed there until it was time to pick up Saphira and head over to his night job at Farthen Dur.

* * *

><p>By the time he got to Alagaesia, Saphira was already there waiting for him on the sidewalk arguing with Thorn and Murtagh."I can't believe it. First Thorn, and now you? You're both… I don't even know what to call you guys." Saphira said with growing frustration.<p>

"What's going on?" Eragon asked while taking off his helmet.

"These two so called friends never knew you worked at Fathen Dur."

"You're kidding right?"

"No." Saphira turned back to the brothers "Where did you think I was going all the time?"

"I guess I never really thought about it, I just figured that Eragon is nice enough to take you back home faster." Thorn said.

_He's even more retarded than I thought. _"It's a five minute walk. How can someone so stupid and do so well in school?" she asked.

Thorn just looked away and ignored her.

"Whatever, let's go Eragon." Saphira took her helmet and got on to the bike.

"Hm? Oh…" Eragon was looking at a girl who is talking with her friends. The girl had tawny skin with such long black hair that almost reached her waist, and the one time that Eragon was lucky enough to be close enough, he caught a glimpse of her emerald green eyes. She was the real reason that he shows up to take Saphira to work with him, he just wanted to spy a glance at the most beautiful girl in the world. Eragon noticed her when he first decided to take Saphira to Fathen Dur with him, but after he saw her, he became infatuated and he came by as much as possible. _How I wish I know her name. _

Sighing, he waved goodbye to Thorn and Murtagh and sped away.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Thorn nudged his brother on the side, "You want to go to a club tonight?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I made Firnen a girl :P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**First, I just want to say thanks to all those who's been reading this story. **

**I know it has been a few days since the last one, but I wanted to make chapters longer. Please be patient, I've been working as fast as I can trying to come up with a decent story, even writing late at night.**

**Before you read, I'm just gonna have to ask you to be aware of my grammar mistakes, and the story may not be as good this chapter. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm going to go sleep now. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arya is getting impatient as she waits for her best friend, Firnen, to get outside so she can drive her home. Looking around her, she sees a girl arguing with two guys about something she cannot hear, not like it matters to her. <em>I can't believe Mom would actually let those people in here, they're practically hoboes. <em>Less than interested, she continues to scan the crowd until she sees a guy in a broken down old motorcycle coming down the street. Following her new target, she is not surprised when the bike stops in front of the trio she was spying on before.

As the man takes off his helmet, it was only then she realizes how hot the guy really is. The man had sandy hair with a beautiful face and even from a distance she can tell that he is extremely… *sighing to herself* _masculine_. She continues to gaze at him, but all of a sudden, the man turns to look in her direction. Instinctively, she turns around at the same time to see Firnen and Faolin walk towards her.

"I'm sorry you had to wait for me. The coach wanted to talk to us about cheering at the game on Friday." Firnen apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Arya said with a slight tremor in a her voice.

Even though she's not looking at the guy anymore, she can feel a pair of eyes transfixed on her. _It must be my imagination._ Using her peripheral vision, she sees the same hunk she was spying on before looking at her.

"So are you going?" Faolin asks

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch that." realizing Faolin is still there.

"He's asking if you're going to Farthen Dur tonight with the rest of us." Firnen responded.

"Sure, whatever" she turns her head to try and glance at the guy again, but unfortunately, he is already speeding down the street and… _Why is the girl with him? _Suddenly in a bad mood, she grabs Firnen and waved goodbye to Faolin.

"I'll come pick you guys up at nine" Faolin yelled after them.

"No Need!" Arya responds with a degree of anger in her voice.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the destination, Eragon and Saphira got off the bike to look at Farthen Dur. He notices that the handle on the door broke off so he knocks on the door three times to be let in.<p>

"Finally help arrives." Orik opens the door to let them in.

Eragon remembers the first time he met Orik. He was 15 at the time and had been wandering aimlessly looking for jobs, but because of his age and lack of experience, he's been constantly turned down.

Eragon came upon the club by accident, and when he sees a sign that says "_Hiring Bouncers! Must be strong!" __Farthen Dur for ages 16+_, he walked up to the small man standing at the doorway.

"ID please." The man asked him.

"I want to talk to the manager. I want to work here… you guys are hiring." Eragon said.

The man looked at him up and down. "I think you got the wrong place kid, we are hiring bouncers, not punching bags."

"I know and I want to work here."

Bursting out laughing. "You? You won't last a night here. There are guys almost twice the size of you that comes to this club."

"You're one to talk." Eragon covered his mouth as he realized that was the wrong thing to say.

The man wasn't very tall but you can see the muscles bulging from his shoulders and has a torso the size of a bull's. Being angry, his long curly hair and beard makes him look like one pissed off lion. In a second, the man charged at him, but Eragon just barely dodged his tackle. Using some moves he learnt from Brom, he quickly stepped to the side as the man came to slug him in the face. He then grabbed the arm and pulled it and locked it behind his back.

"You're hired!"

"What?" Unexpected at the response, Eragon lets him go.

The man stretched out his arm and moved it around to ease the pain a little. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Eragon didn't respond.

As if the man sensed his uneasiness, he held out his hand. "My name is Orik and I'm the owner of this place."

Surprised, Eragon quickly apologized and told Orik his name.

"Ha ha ha, no need to apologize. Just tell me when you can start."

Eragon gave him all the necessary information that Orik needed, but the only problem was his age. He's still underage."Since society frowns upon bouncers being so young, I'll place you inside as a busboy and you can take care of the internal conflicts too. Believe me, when there is a lot of people, trouble is bound to happen, and we need people like you for that." Orik said.

* * *

><p>"Eragon, I want you to start cleaning the tables." Orik points at the huge mess in the sitting area of the club.<p>

Not wanting to do his busboy part of the job, he reluctantly walks over to the mess where he picks up empty bottles and cups and carries them back towards the trash bag. Grabbing the bag with him this time, he also picks up a rag to wipe the tables with.

Saphira smiles as she watched Eragon running around picking up trash. "A blacksmith during the day, busboy during the afternoon, and a bouncer at night."

Not amused at her joke, Eragon throws his rag at Saphira after he finishes with the last table. "Shut up Saphira and finish your homework or I won't let you play afterwards."

"Pshh… whatever."

"Whoa, Eragon, what is this about not letting your sister play? I sure hope that you're not bullying my girl." Eragon and Saphira both turned to see a man standing at the back door. He looks to be about 30 years old and has long bleach blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. The man strides towards the bar in a gentlemanly fashion and then walks around the back where he appears on the other side of it. He then takes out a clean towel and starts wiping the top of the bar.

"Oromis, why do you always take her side? She's the one that always make fun of me, and even interferes with my job." Eragon complained.

"One, you're a guy. Two, you're not cute like my Saphira here." Oromis said as he took Saphira's hand and kissed it.

Shocked, Saphira withdraws her hand quickly and wipes it on his shirt. "Do that one more time Oromis, I will have you in jail for being a pedophile."

"Aww… don't be like that, come give me a hug." Oromis said with a pretty yet creepy smile on his face.

"No, don't touch me." Saphira grabbed her books and ran away.

Oromis winked at Eragon. "I'm not always on her side."

_**Few seconds later**_

"That's him, he's the perverted old man I was talking about." Saphira walked in pointing at Oromis.

A big man walks into the club ducking as he avoids getting hit from being too tall. The man has a long golden mane for a hair with a small goatee on his chin. The man is wearing a shirt that says _Club Security_ and it reveals all the muscles of his body for being too small. The expression on his face basically tells everyone not to mess with him.

"Hey Glaedr" Oromis said.

"Go get him! Get that pervert out of here" Saphira encouraged.

Glaedr stared at Saphira for a few seconds, then just walked away from them.

Her jaw dropping, she runs after him. "Come back here this instant"

Oromis laughed as he watched Saphira running around Glaedr and clinging onto the giant beast.

* * *

><p>Arya could not rid herself of the guy on the motorcycle from her mind. She tried reading books, watching television, and listened to music but nothing worked. <em>Maybe going to the club will get him out of my mind. <em>

She walks into her closet to try on some outfits suited for picking up boys. Arya picks out a revealing dress, then disregarding it, she tosses it to the side. She did the same thing to a pair of jeans, few shirts, and dresses. She continues the ritual of picking out clothes for another thirty minutes or so before she finally settled down on a less than appropriate black skirt paired with a flowery designed black leggings and leather boots. Her shirt is a little skin tight so it reveals the perfect curves of her body but only to have it covered up in a light gray jacket to warm herself from the winter cold.

Arya looks into the mirror noticing how the jacket doesn't match with the rest of her attire. _I'll be taking it off once I get inside anyways. _Picking up her keys, she drives to Firnen's house.

By the time Arya got there, Firnen was already at her steps wearing a lovely green dress that doesn't even reach halfway to her knees.

"Aren't you cold? It's only about 45 degrees right now. Why didn't you wait inside the house?" Arya asked Firnen who is walking towards her car.

"I'm just a little excited that's all." responded Firnen. Just earlier, Thorn called her saying that he will be going to the club since she took the time to invite him. Absolutely thrilled, she spent twice as much time as Arya did picking out clothes.

"It's just a club."

"Whatever, let's go"

* * *

><p>Farthen Dur is already slowly crowding up with people and Saphira is sitting at a small corner of the club with guys on either side of her.<p>

"Why… are you guys here?" Saphira said while rubbing her temples.

"I'm here because Firnen invited me, and Murtagh just tagged along." Thorn said nonchalantly.

"It's not called tagging along when someone begged me to come with him." Murtagh coughed.

"That's not really my question though. What I really mean is why is _he _here?" Saphira said pointing at Thorn. "I thought you said you didn't like clubs."

_Not if you're here._ "I never said that, I love it actually… maybe I should come here more often."

"Well, since you love clubs so much, we should go dance." Taking Thorn and Murtagh by their hands, Saphira drags them up to the dance floor where they are the only ones there.

Thorn went pale as Saphira started dancing in front of him moving her body from side to side. "I don't think we should be up here when there's no one else dancing."

"What are you talking about? There's people dancing too." Saphira said as she continues to move.

Looking around him, he sees more and more people joining the dance floor and moving about, only then did he notice that Murtagh is gone and now grinding with a beautiful girl. _Is that... Nasuada? Bravo Murtagh. Bravo._

Turning back around expecting to see Saphira still dancing, he was thrown off when it is Firnen standing in front of him.

"Hey Thorn, I saw you standing here by yourself, so I thought you probably needed someone to dance with." Firnen said with a honeyed voice.

"I wasn't by myself, I-" He couldn't even finish his sentence before he was cut off.

"Firnen, don't just leave me behind, this place is really dark." Thorn looks past Firnen to see most popular girl in school, Arya, walking towards them.

"Hey Arya, you know Thorn right?" Firnen asks

Staring at him with a look of disgust. "No, I don't associate myself with their kinds."

Not commenting, he said his goodbyes and set off in his search for Saphira.

"Why did you say that to him?" Firnen looked at Arya with frustration.

"I'm sorry Firnen, I know you like him and all, but I think you can do better than him.." Arya spoke her mind.

Hurt, Firnen leaves her to follow Thorn. _One of these days Arya, you're going to find someone who you love and you will understand._

"What's wrong with her?" Arya looks to see Faolin appear out of the darkness with a few friends following him.

"I don't know, I think it was something I said." Arya frowns.

Taking his chances, Faolin takes a step forward. "I'm sure she'll be alright, but right now we're on the dance floor. Would you like to dance until she comes back?"

She knows that Faolin likes her and she sees what he's trying to do. Knowing him, it's probably just an excuse for him to rub up against her. "No thanks, I'm not in the mood to dance right now." Arya walks away leaving him with his friends.

* * *

><p>Squeezing past the crowd of people while rejecting more offers to dance, she manages to find Firnen with Thorn and another girl. <em>No. What is she doing here? <em>Arya looks down at Saphira who is sipping on a cup of water.

Firnen sees her and and dragged her over to sit with them. "Please try and get along," she whispered in her ear.

"Saphira, this is Arya, and Arya, this is Saphira." Firnen introduced them.

"Hey." Saphira says with a wave.

"Hi Saphira," she said through gritted teeth.

"Also, Arya, don't you have something to say to Thorn?"

"What?" Arya said before catching her meaning. "Fine… Thorn, I'm sorry for saying that to you back there."

"Whatever, I'm used to it."

They talked for a few minutes about themselves and took a little longer talking about random subjects. It soon became very awkward for them, and they spent the longest time being silent and just nodding their heads to the music.

Saphira couldn't stand it any longer and decides to leave the group. "You guys have fun, I'm gonna go dance"

"Oh I'll go with you" Thorn says with pleading eyes.

With a grin, Saphira says "I know you don't like to dance so I'm not going to force you to come with me, besides I don't want you to leave behind the person that invited you to come here in the first place. Arya why don't you come with me? I think we should leave the two lovebirds to themselves."

Agreeing with Saphira, she got up and leaves with her. She wanted to talk to Saphira about the boy on the bike anyways.

"So um... Saphira, I saw you earlier today after school, who was the guy that picked you up on the motorcycle." Arya asks while trying not to reveal her intentions.

"Who? You mean Eragon?"

"I don't know his name..." she responds. _She's not too bright is she?_

"If you are talking about Eragon, he's right there." She pointed towards the person she's been wanting to see for the last few hours wearing a Farthen Dur T-shirt. He is standing next to the bar while some girls are talking to him, one of which even stroked his arm. Jealousy coursed through her, so she decides to walk over there to tell them to back off from him. Arya only took a few steps before she sees Faolin walking towards Saphira. _Oh, this is not going to end well... again._

"Well, if it isn't Saphira. Fancy seeing you out here." Faolin smirked.

"Faolin, not here too. I hate to see you be embarrassed in front everyone when I kick your ass again." Saphira lied. She would love to kick him in the balls again, maybe adding in a few extra kicks while she's at it.

"Whoa, what's with the hostility? I just wanted to know why you're here. I just have a question, do you whore yourself with guys you dance with?" he said with a clear sign of provocation.

This time Saphira didn't give him a warning when she aimed for his groins, but she was surprised to see Faolin blocking it with his hands.

Holding onto her leg, Faolin laughed as he watches Saphira trying to keep her balance. "You think I would let you do that to me again, don't be so naive. If anyone is going to be embarrassed here, it's going to be you."

"Let go of me!" Angry and frustrated, she tries to wriggle free. "Faolin, I'm warning you!"

Arya decided to step in before it gets out of hand. "Come on Faolin, don't bring yourself down to their level."

"And what level would that be" a voice came from the back.

Turning to see who it is, she gasps when she realizes it is Eragon looking as fine as he did this afternoon. "Um... I mean..."

"This doesn't concern you, so why don't you just back away now" Faolin said.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you. Because you see, I'm a employee here and my job is to remove anyone who causes a disturbance to the public or any one person, and right now you are disturbing some who just happens to be my sister, so I'm going to have to ask you both to leave. You can come back tomorrow if you wish."

Clearly unhappy, Faolin stalks away "Che, let's go Arya. This place blows anyway."

* * *

><p>In her car, while waiting for Firnen to get out, Arya smiled foolishly to herself. <em>She's only a sister.<em>

**Meanwhile in the club.**

Eragon stood in the corner with his arms crossed savoring the moment of being so close to the girl of his dreams. _Her name is Arya._


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that it's been an entire week since I last submitted a chapter, but what do you want me to do? I'm in college, I got more stuff to worry about. Okay... I lied, I've been slacking off. I'm sorry about that, but I like to enjoy my life once in a while instead of writing something that is not a college essay. From now on, I'll try to upload it once a week.**

**Second thing, I've been winging this. I don't have any real idea as to what I'm going to do with this story. I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter as much, but I'll try and make it better.  
><strong>

**And of course, I'm going to ask you to be aware of my mistakes. I only did a quick skim of the chapter, so there may be quite a few mistakes.**

**Last thing, I would like to thank you all for reading. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Eragon wakes up to the smell of something burning, he can see a faint trail of smoke in the air. Quickly, he opens a window to wave the smoke out and returns to see the cause of the problem. Eragon sees Spahira standing over a small conventional oven looking down at charred bread.<p>

"Our oven. Is broken!" Saphira says.

Looking over, he sees that the oven is set on high and the timer still at 3 minutes. _How long did you bake it? _"No it isn't, you just over baked it. Why are you up so early anyways?"

"It's already 7:50, I was thinking of making breakfast before heading to school, but I didn't know that our oven is going to be broken." Saphira said still fixated on her excuse.

Shocked, he looks with disbelieving eyes at the clock. " Why didn't you wake me up? I didn't make you lunch yet."

Saphira shrugged. "I only just woke up twenty minutes ago, and the way you were sleeping looks too cute and I didn't want to wake you up. Besides, you need to get a good night sleep once in a while too."

_Good night sleep? Yeah right. _Usually Eragon wakes up at around six o'clock getting ready for the day, but because of his encounter with Arya yesterday, he did not get any sleep at all. He waves off the image of Arya before bringing his attention back to Saphira. "You better get going or you're going to be late."

Sticking her tongue out, "When have I ever been late to school before?" Saphira walks out the door.

* * *

><p>Eragon decides to go back to sleep after Saphira left, but no matter how hard he tries, he could not get the image of Arya in her short skirt out of his mind. He keeps tossing and turning, but of no avail, he decides to get out and get some air. <em>Maybe I'll go buy some groceries while I'm at it.<em>

Grabbing his hoodie, he heads out the door. Eragon only took a few steps before the phone inside begins to ring. Cursing, he unlocks the door to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Eragon." said a thick heavy voice.

"Hi Horst… oh my god." Eragon looked at the clock that says 10:15. "I am extremely sorry, I don't know what came over me. There is absolutely no excuse for me to be late for work."

"Actually Eragon, I'm glad that you didn't show up today. I want you to take a break for a week or two because I noticed that you've been extremely tired lately, and I don't want to be the reason that you end up in a hospital because of overworking. Just take it easy for now." Horst replies over the phone.

"I'm okay, there's no need for you to worry over something so trivial, I can-"

"So you're going to be relaxing for the next few days! Alright! Okay! Bye Eragon." Horst completely cut him off before he can finish his sentence. _Horst… what a guy._

_How can time pass by so fast by just thinking of someone. _Erasing the thought, Eragon goes back to his original plan of going to the grocery store. He picks up his keys and heads back out the door, but only had time to take about two steps before the phone inside begins to ring again. _Just who could it be this time. Horst if it's you playing a prank on me, I swear I'll… not quit, but ask for a raise. _Unlocking the door once again, Eragon picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Yo Eragon! This is Orik."

"Hey Orik. What's up? You're up early." Eragon says while checking the time. _Good, it's only 10:20. If another hour passed by without me knowing, there is something wrong._

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you about the guy and girl you threw out yesterday, the girl left her jacket here. Do you want me to keep it here or throw it out? I promise I won't tell anyone if you take the second choice." Orik says.

_Arya's jacket? _"No! Keep it there, I'm coming to get it right now." he said with a bit of excitement.

"Ok… I'm pretty sure Saphira will not like this jacket, it's too fancy for her taste. So why do you want it?" Orik asks curiously.

"Don't you think that it's best to return things to the owner instead of throwing them out?"

"Since when did returning things become a part of your job description? You know I'm not paying you for that." Orik joked.

"I'm bringing Saphira's lunch today to her school, and since the girl goes to the same school, I thought that I should just return it since it's convenient." Eragon says, thinking fast. He doesn't want Orik to know that he fancies Arya, otherwise the word will spread to Oromis, and he _really_ does not want that.

"Whatever, just drop by my place to pick it up." Orik says and hangs up the phone.

After hanging up the phone, Eragon rushes out the door to Orik's place.

* * *

><p>Saphira is sitting in her class staring at the ceiling. Bored as always, she closes her eyes for a few seconds, and opens them to find another pair of eyes staring back at her.<p>

"Hey Saphira."

"Hi Kat."

"So, I heard from Murtagh that you guys were at Farthen Dur last night. I am saddened that you didn't think to invite me too." Kat pouted. "Maybe you don't like me anymore. I understand. I won't bother you anymore."

"No, it wasn't like that. They just showed up there without me knowing, if I had known that they were going to come, I would've invited you, I swear." She says while holding Katrina's hand.

Wiping away a fake tear, Katrina tries to move away. "You hurt me too much!"

_Don't try to make me feel guilty. _"Fine, Katrina, what do you want?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she asks with a broad grin.

"Don't play that game with me Kat, I'm not in the mood. I know you want something from me so spill it out already."

"Well… you know about the basketball game on Friday against Aroughs?"

"Uh huh…"

"Well, I met this guy that plays for their team and he asked me out on a date after the game. Can you just come to the game with me and go on a date with his friend?" Kat says with her puppy eyes.

"If it's just the game… Wait. What! You can't be serious." She says completely flabbergasted. "There is absolutely no way in hell that I'm doing this for you, I say we sever our friendship."

"Please please please Saphira. I really like him and I heard that the guy he's bringing is really smart, handsome, and good at basketball too."

"No! I already have someone I like." Saphira slips.

Wide eyed, Kat slowly approaches Saphira. "Who is he? Or she? I support you either way."

"I was kidding… um… I'll go with you to your date." Saphira replied quickly.

Still suspicious, Katrina looked at her for a good five seconds but didn't inquire further. "Thank you Saphira, I love you."

"I love you too" Saphira says sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Eragon holds the jacket close to him and savors the sweet flowery smell. Closing his eyes, he imagines himself holding onto Arya and feeling her warmth. <em>There's something wrong with me. She would never go for a guy like me, I mean for god's sake, I am breathing into a jacket right now. I even creep myself out. <em>Letting out a huge sigh, Eragon decides to make a sandwich for her sister.

He takes out a small pan, a few eggs, loaves of bread, and a few slices of cheese.

Eragon turns on the stove and heats up the pan before putting the oil in and makes sure that it is spread out before cracking an egg. After letting the egg sizzle for a few seconds, he breaks the egg yolk and puts the cheese on top of it. Then he takes a slice of bread and lays it on top of the now melted cheese. Eragon then takes the entire thing and flips it so that the bread gets grilled too. Topping it of with a slice of ham, he completes the sandwich by putting the second piece of bread on it. Eragon inspects his handiwork and decides that it will suffice before repeating the steps to make another one.

After he finishes everything, Eragon makes sure that the stove is properly turned off before he leaves.

* * *

><p>Bing bong! Bing bong! Saphira lifts her head at the noise of the lunch bell. Paying no attention to it, she goes back to sleep on the grass. She can hear the shuffling shoes near her and the endless chatters of people, but to her dismay, she can smell the food that is coming from the cafeteria. She hears her stomach growl at the smell of meat just begging to be eaten. <em>It's like trying not to eat anything at the gingerbread house, but instead of seeing it all around you, the scent is all around you.<em>

_**Will Saphira come to the main office, your brother is here. **_The announcement came on the intercom.

_Brother? Eragon! What is he doing here? _Saphira stretches out her arm and let out a huge yawn. _I hope he's here to bring me food, I can't live without it. _She walks hastily towards the building with the thought of Eragon holding out food towards her.

When she walks into the office, she sees that Eragon is talking to Islanzadi, the school principal, about something. She has a feeling that they are talking about her, so she slowly creeps up towards them hoping to catch what they are saying.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter's jacket back, she can be such a klutz sometimes." Islanzadi says.

"It's my pleasure, happy to do it anytime." Eragon replies with renewed manners. The woman standing in from of him is unlike any other he has ever talked to. Islanzadi has a look of elegance about her and extremely youthful for her age, she stands up straight and dresses like one of the female politicians he sometimes see on television. Instead of the intimidating look that he imagined the principal would have, Islanzadi wears a charming smile and has eyes that looks like it contain some ancient wisdom.

"Your sister is here now, I will take my leave." Islanzadi says without even turning to see Saphira sneaking up.

_Freaky._ Saphira glances over at Eragon and waves.

"Have a nice day. I have some urgent business to attend to. It is certainly nice meeting you Eragon." Islanzadi says before she leaves.

"Hi Saphira, here's your lunch." Eragon tosses a bag over to her.

"I love you so much, what am I gonna do without you." She said while wrapping her arms around Eragon. "We should get married."

"Saphira, there's no way we can do that. We're siblings."

"Why not? We're not blood related after all, and besides, you can't live without me either." she responds.

"That is true, but you're still my little sister." Eragon messes with her hair.

"Yeah whatever, I was joking anyways…" Saphira says while trying to fix her hair.

"Well, I guess I should be going." Eragon says, his eyes scanning the hallway as if looking for someone.

"No! Stay here and have lunch with me, I like having you around." She says with hopeful eyes.

He looks into her deep blue eyes and with a sigh, he agrees. "I can't ever say no to you can I."

"That's a huge lie, you say no to me all the time. Like 'No Saphira, you can't buy that, or no Saphira, you can't eat that'." Saphira crosses her arms and looks at Eragon.

"Not when you look at me with those eyes!"

* * *

><p>Arya and Frinen just came back from Carvahall, a pretty famous sandwich restaurant, and they sat under a tree enjoying their meal. The sandwich she bought is fairly big and completely stuffed and the bread is soft and chewy and it smells amazing. Arya takes one small bite and looks at the sandwich again. <em>I'm not going to be able to finish this.<em>

"What exactly did you do to get us thrown out yesterday?" She hears Firnen asking her, clearly still upset about it.

"It wasn't me, it was Faolin and his idiocy by messing with the wrong person." Arya recounts the event of yesterday. _I can't believe he works there, would it seem weird if I go there by myself? Maybe if I come up with an excuse to go there, then it won't seem odd._

"Why am I not surprised, Faolin is always the source of trouble these days." Firnen takes a bite out of her sandwich. "He used to be such a better person."

"If it wasn't for Faolin, I would've been able to…" Arya trails off when she sees Eragon walking out with Saphira.

"Able to what?"

"Oh, um, I didn't say anything. Is that Eragon? Why is he here at school?" Arya points in the direction of Saphira and Eragon who just settled down on a patch of grass.

Confused, Firnen turns to see what she is talking about. "I don't know, he never usually shows up here at this time, the only time I see him is after school when he comes to pick up Saphira."

"He's been coming here a lot?" Arya asks completely dumbfounded. _How did I miss someone like him._

"I wouldn't say a lot, but he's certainly been here quite a few times to pick her up. It must be nice to have siblings who would do such favors for you."

Zoning out, Arya continues to stare at Eragon while Firnen continues to ramble on about how having siblings would be the greatest thing in the world. She got up unconsciously and walks towards them only to bump into a giant wall.

"Arya, are you alright?"

Looking up at the wall, she sees that it's Faolin. "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to run into you. So, what's up."

"Nothing much, I'm just here because your mom says to go to her office when you have a chance." He says.

She looks back at Eragon who is laughing at something Saphira said, and decides that she will see her mother and get it over with before lunch ends.

Arya knocks on the door to her mother's office and enters to see her working on something.

"Oh yes, Arya, do come in and have a seat." Islanzadi reaches behind her to take out a jacket. "I believe this is yours?"

"Where did you get that?"

"A very nice young man named Eragon came by today and I just happened to see him holding onto it. When I asked him about it, he simply says that he wants to give the jacket to Arya, so I took it off his hands. So tell me, are you going out with that boy?" She questions.

Arya flushed, "O.. o.. of course not, why would I go out with a poor guy like him, there is no way that would happen." surprised that her mom would ask something like that.

"That's too bad, he seems to care about you. He even asked me if you got home safely."

_He asked about me? _"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he's so adorable, and you haven't brought a boy home once so there's never any drama in the house... I guess what I'm saying is I wouldn't mind having him as a son in law."

"Mother!" Arya is completely exasperated. Her mother is acting awfully strange and she doesn't think she likes it very much.

"I'm just kidding." Her mom checks her watch. "There's still a few minutes left before class starts, you can probably finish that sandwich you bought earlier."

"How did you know I went to Carvahall?"

Not joking this time, Islanzadi looks at her with intense eyes. "I know a lot of things, Arya, like where you went last night, or who you hate, and of course… who you like."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that the part with Eragon making a sandwich is pointless, my mind was blank at that time, but I'm telling you, that thing tastes good. You should try it sometimes.<strong>

**Just one question: Who do you guys like better? Eragon X Arya or Eragon X Saphira or Eragon X (I don't know. Who were you thinking?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I am extremely sorry on the delay, but I have been sooo tired lately and I haven't been able to find time to work on this. Also, I didn't really know what to write, so I took a break from it for a while. This chapter is significantly shorter than the previous ones, but I would rather put something up than nothing at all. I will try to keep working on this as much as possible, but I won't be making any promises, and for that... I apologize.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arya lays on her bed holding onto her jacket thinking about what her mom said. What did she mean by knowing who she likes? She can think of no one, sure she may be attracted to Eragon, but that doesn't mean she likes him. <em>There's just no way that I would like someone like him. Right? <em>She draws up an image of Eragon in her head; his beautiful face, his body, his warm smile, his searing eyes, everything about him.

Checking her watch, she grabs the jacket and decides to go to Farthen Dur. _I'll just go say thank you for bringing the jacket back. Yeah, that's it, that's all I'm going to do._

* * *

><p>Eragon is trying to look interested in what the lady in front of him is saying. Lately, there has been a lot of girls coming on to him, but none of them even remotely interested him. None of them are Arya. Growing weary, he apologizes to the girl before going back to work. She gives him her number, but with a slight of hand, he throws it away.<p>

"Eragon, why do you do that to those poor girls?" He turns to see Oromis looking at him.

"Do what?"

"I saw what you did, you threw away that girl's number. All she wants is to have fun. Don't you have a soul?" Oromis puts his hand over Eragon's heart.

"Don't touch me you pervert, and I don't want to hear that from someone who only have one night stands. You have less of a soul than I do when you break someone's heart to satisfy your own perverted desires. I would much rather go with a girl who loves me than have one night with a total stranger." He says not knowing if it was even possible that Arya would ever come to love him. _It's impossible._

"Ugh. Don't speak to me of love, it is such a disgusting subject." There is a look of sadness on his face but he just turns away to serve another customer.

Eragon wants to say something but decides not to press the subject further. Getting back to work, he roams around the club looking out for any sign of trouble. There really isn't anything going on today since there are less people than usual. Some just sit and chat, some just feel like they needed a drink, and some will occasionally dance. Eragon wishes that Saphira is here today to make his job easier, now, he has to wait for a few more hours until his shift ends.

Deciding that he needs a break, he tells Orik that he wants work outside for a few minutes. Orik gladly takes his offer and runs back inside to the warm comfort of his club. Eragon breathes in the cold air as he watches the night sky. He could barely see the dim stars above him as he tries to count them one by one, but only to have a cloud cover it up to end his amusement. Looking back down towards the street, he sees a lone figure walking towards him. Observing closely, he notices that the person is a woman, and that woman is Arya.

* * *

><p>Arya takes a deep breath contemplating about how to give her thanks to Eragon. Walking towards Farthen Dur expecting to see some big bouncer in front of the door, but is astonished to see that it is Eragon.<p>

"ID please." He says

She quickly takes it out and hands it to him.

Eragon looks at the beautiful picture on the ID and hands it back to her. "Hold out your hands."

Arya did as he asks and holds out her shaking hands out towards Eragon. _Why is it so cold. _She looks as he takes out a marker and draws a big X on each hand to signify she's still underage. _What am I doing? He's right here, I didn't have to go inside the club._

"Have fun." Eragon says with an emotionless voice.

"Actually, I'm only here to thank you for bringing my jacket back."

"Oh, you're welcome." Eragon looks at her with intense eyes. "Is that all you came to do?"

"Well yes, but…" _I wanted to see you. _Arya shakes her head at the thought.

"But?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

He looks away, saying nothing.

Arya's heart twists when she sees Eragon's sad and disappointed look. She must be going crazy to have these feelings for someone she barely knows, and on top of that, he's impoverished. Why is she feeling this way? _There is no way that I like him, there must be some explanation. I won't say I'm in love… great, now I sound like that girl from Hercule's. Just what in the world is wrong with me! _Not knowing what to say, Arya takes a step forward, and before she realizes what she is doing, she kisses him.

* * *

><p>Eragon was taken aback when Arya kisses him softly on the lips and looks at him with her emerald green eyes. Unable to get a single word out, he watch her walk away as he falls to the ground.<p>

"Now it's too hot, Eragon, let's switch jobs again. Eragon? Are you alright?" Orik walks out sweaty and looking at him with concern.

"I don't know…"

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

Arya sat in her car with her hands over her mouth. _What did I just do?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not, I'm sorry. I'll improve on it.<strong> ** ALSO... HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **

**On my profile there are a few Youtube videos of songs that I think may be appropriate for the day.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, what's up guys? I know it's been forever since I last uploaded a chapter, but what can you do about it? I just typed it down and I don't really want to check for too much errors, so I apologize in advance for any errors you guys might see. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this chapter, and any suggestions or comments will help with the creation of more chapters. Thank you very much and have a nice day/night.**

* * *

><p>Eragon got home earlier than usual, and to his dismay, Saphira is already sleeping. He wanted to have Saphira keep him company because he knows that he's not going to be going to sleep any time soon. Looking down at Saphira, he sighs at the small figure who lays sprawled out on the floor. He carries her to the sofa and gently places her down covering her with a blanket. Smiling at how peaceful she looks, he sits down next to her and brushes away a strand of stray hair. Eragon watches her as she says something in her sleep, but only caught her saying "-you Eragon. Why don't you understand?" Eragon is surprised to see tears trail from her eyes. <em>Saphira, what are you dreaming about? What don't I understand and making you cry? <em>Eragon lays down next to her and holds her against him.

* * *

><p>Eragon wakes up suddenly the very next day at 6:30, surprised that he even woke up before noon. He was thinking about Arya the entire night; the image of the kiss keeps replaying over and over again in his mind. Removing the thought from his mind, he looks down at Saphira who is now clutching his shirt and with a leg around his. "Saphira, get up! I know you're awake."<p>

Saphira frowns and looks up at him, "How long have you known?"

"Ever since I woke up."

"And how did you know?"

Smirking, Eragon says, "That's easy, you always snore when you're asleep."

Not amused, she punched Eragon hard in the ribs. "That's not funny Eragon, I don't snore!"

"Really? You sound like a baby pig to me." Eragon rubs the now purple spot on his body and cringes when he sees Saphira glaring at him.

"I've only punched you this time Eragon, I'm more of a kicker." Saphira recalls the day she kicked Faolin. _Man was that a great day. _

Eragon grows uneasy when he sees Saphira with a foolish evil grin on her face. Not knowing what she is thinking, he backs away slowly. "I'm gonna go make breakfast now." Scrambling to his feet, he walks to the kitchen and takes out a pan. "What do you want to eat for breakfast today?"

Saphira ponders for a moment."Do we have bacon?"

"You ate them all remember?"

"Oh… right."

* * *

><p>Arya looks into the mirror at the worn out face that obviously did not get any sleep at all. She looks at herself intensely but her eyes were drawn to her lips, the same lips that kissed Eragon. Watching herself turn red in the mirror, she dunks her face in the water for a good thirty seconds before raising it but only to be greeted by another face. "Mom! You scared me." Arya turns around to face her mother who is smiling wickedly at her.<p>

"Morning Arya, what is on your mind early today to make you so flustered?"

Arya's cheeks pinked "Nothing and get out!"

Chuckling, she walks away and out of Arya's vision.

It scares her how her mother knows every little thing about her, it's as if she is under constant surveillance. She could be a ninja for all she knows just by the way she sneaks up to her without her noticing. Arya makes sure that her mother left her room before closing and locking the door. For some reason, she doesn't have the energy to pick out and try on clothes, so Arya takes off what she has and tosses on a random T-shirt and a pair of jeans before heading out to pick up Firnen.

* * *

><p>Saphira says her goodbyes to Eragon and leaves the apartment to go to school. Taking a few steps, she sees Murtagh walking down the street, so she calls out to him but he only looked at her with a quizzical face and turns around and kept on walking. Angry, she runs towards him and it took her a long time to catch up with him. She throws out her leg into a flying kick but ends up missing him when Mutragh took another step forward. "Damn you and your long legs, has it ever occurred to you that you should wait for me?"<p>

"Sorry, I couldn't tell who you were from so far away, I really need to get glasses." Murtagh says with a please don't thwomp me face.

"Fine, you're excused, but where's Thorn?" Saphira looks from side to side and even behind Murtagh. Even though Thorn is a giant, it never hurts to check behind Murtagh who's just as big.

"That troll has a slight cold, but he should be fine by tomorrow."

"Will he be able to play in the game? I heard that they have some pretty good people on their team." Saphira asks, unsure why though, she was never a huge fan of sports. Honestly, it bores her to tears, which is one of the reasons she regrets promising to go with Katrina.

"He'll be fine, tomorrow he'll be dunking on everyone and fouling everyone, so don't worry, and we better hurry, school starts in five." The two of them walk with increased speed towards Alagaesia.

* * *

><p>Arya spends most of her morning daydreaming in class not bothering to listen to anything the teacher is saying. It's not like it really matters if she listens to them or not, she'll just end up getting one of the top grades in her class… usually. Hopefully the constant distraction of Eragon on her mind won't affect her grades. <em>What if he thinks that it was disgusting… no there's no way that he would, in fact, he should feel happy to be kissed by me. Ugh, that's just my misconception, that was definitely harassment, he's going to call the police and then my mother will have to deal with them and we will be going to court and everything. Now that's a little too much… I am going crazy, there's no way that could happen. I was fine until he showed up in my life. Yes… everything is his fault. It's definitely his fault, that kiss means absolutely nothing to me. He means absolutely nothing to me.<em>

After class ends, Arya took out the keys to her car so she can go to Carvahall for lunch. She finds her way to the front entrance to meet up with Firnen who going to Carvahall with her, and sees that she is bothering Saphira about something.

"Where is Thorn? Is he alright? I didn't see him all day today." Firnen asks Saphira with the speed of a M-16.

"He's fine! He's just got a little cold." Saphira answers with clear impatience.

"I'm sorry that I'm bothering you about this but you know what it's like to be in love." Firnen says feeling a little dejected.

"… No don't apologize." Saphira tells her, this time with sympathy because she knows exactly what it feels like."He'll be up and running in time for the game tomorrow."

"Oh ya speaking of which, are you going to the game tomorrow?"

"Surprisingly I am." _Damn that Kat and her big googly eyes, there was absolutely no way I could have refused her, and even if I did somehow get away with it, Kat would've made me regret it._

"You're going to the game? You don't seem like a sports person. Are you perhaps going to watch the game with your brother or something?" Arya suddenly intrudes in the conversation, and knowing full well why she did, it only makes her feel worse than her previous mood. Sighing and not bothering to hear the answer, she grabs Firnen and leaves.

"Well, that was rude." Saphira clenches her fists in anger.

"What is?" Katrina wraps her arms around Saphira's neck and rubbing her face on her.

"Get off me Kat! I swear you were a monkey in your past life. Don't you have something better to do, like finding yourself a banana?"

"I'm just here to remind you to not forget about the game tomorrow night." Katrina says with a huge smile that sends shivers down her spine. After seeing that smile, she's going to make sure she goes to that game.

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

><p>"Yeah, yeah…"<p>

"Eragon!"

"Huh? What Oromis?"

"I asked you to grab me another towel and you said yeah, but you just stood there. Is everything alright? You seem to be bothered by something." Oromis asks with a look of concern on his face. "You want to talk about it?"

Quickly composing himself, Eragon grabs a towel and hands it to Oromis."Talk about what?"

"I don't know, whatever is on your mind. What is it? Money problems? Girl problems?" Oromis asks while wiping some glasses with the towel.

"No, no girl problems at all." Eragon responds quickly but face palms himself when he sees the brightened up face of Oromis.

"Who's the lucky girl Eragon? Do I know her?" Oromis clearly enjoying himself, drops everything and focuses his entire attention on Eragon. "Now it all makes sense. Now I see why you've been ignoring all the girls that has been hitting on you. For the longest time, I thought you were into guys."

"Seriously? And did you think I was into you? Eragon asks trying to change the subject.

"Well… ya actually, and that's not the point here. We're still talking about your girl problems here, don't go changing the subject now."

"Damn it Oromis, I don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever boy, I was just _concerned_." Oromis turns away when a couple of guys comes up to order a few beers. "By the way, I think there's someone who wants to talk to you."

"Wh…?" Eragon looks over his shoulder and blushes. He sees Arya walking up to him and he looks back at Oromis and could see that he's got laughter in his eyes but only keeping it in because there were girls ordering drinks. He silently curses at Oromis and turns to face Arya.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, what's up guys. This chapter is a little shorter than I would've wanted but I still hope you guys will enjoy it. As always, watch out for errors cause I make plenty of them all the time. Enjoy! I hope...**

* * *

><p>"Hi Arya." Eragon says with a ragged voice.<p>

"Hey Eragon, I want to speak with you." She sighs and looks around. "Preferably somewhere with less people."

"Yeah sure, um, come with me." Eragon takes her hand in his and leads her out back behind the club. "No one's going to come here, actually let me make sure." He goes back inside to see Oromis behind the bar with a pout on his face looking in his direction. "We're good"

"I want to talk about what happened yesterday. You know, the kiss?"

He holds his breath, unsure of what she's going to say. "What about it?"

Arya takes a deep breath contemplating how's she's going to do this. "Don't get too hung up on the kiss, it was just a thank you. So don't be deluded into thinking that we have something going on between us because we don't."

"So, you came all the way here to tell me that." Eragon can feel anger mixed with sadness inside him.

"Yes. I don't want there to be any misunderstanding."

"So… basically what you did was kiss me and slap me in the face."

"What do you mean slapping you in the face, I just came here to clear things up a little. Besides, you should feel honored to have been kissed by me." Arya responds, not understanding his statement.

"Honored? Honored? What is that supposed to mean? Who do you think you are?"

"I'm one of the richest girls in this city, and just look at yourself. You work at a club in the middle of the night making what, only about $500 a night?" Arya let's out a breath, not believing what she is hearing.

"It's a lot less than that and that's not the point. You know what? This conversation is over. I think you need to leave." Eragon is at the point of eruption. _Never hit a girl, never hit a girl._

"I was on my way out anyways." She stomps her way towards the back entrance of the club and pulls on the handle but it wouldn't budge. Silently cursing, Arya turns to Eragon and say's in a tiny embarrassed voice. "The door's locked."

Sighing, Eragon walks over taking out the keys tied around his waist and opens the door for her even though he should have totally walked in first and close it behind him and leave her outside in the cold. But in the end, she's still Arya, and he can't help but like her after all and it's driving him nuts.

"Thank you Eragon." Arya, feeling embarrassed, walks away through the heated club.

* * *

><p>Eragon slowly staggers over to the bar and sits himself down on the stool. <em>Well, that's it, that's as close and I'll ever get with the girl of my dreams.<em> Mixed emotions runs through him as he rests his head on the bar.

"So how'd it go with your girlfriend?" Eragon hears Oromis's voice in front of him and is not amused.

"Shut up Oromis!" He opens up one eye and shot him a deadly glare

"What's wrong Eragon? Had a fight with the beautiful lady?" Oromis asks as he takes out a bottle of beer for a customer.

"You better shut your trap before I do it for you!" He grabs the bottle of beer out of Oromis's hand and downs the content.

"Um… Eragon, there are people around, you can't be drinking out in the public like this, especially on the job."

Ignoring him, Eragon walks over to a girl sitting at the bar, took her glass and drinks whatever was inside it. The girl was shocked at first but didn't seem to mind it at all after she got a good look at Eragon. She asked for his name, but he can't seem to hear what she is saying. His mind is completely blank, all he wants is to do is to remove all feelings inside his body, he just wants to feel numb. _Damn it all! _He continues to walk around the bar until he comes chest to face with Glaedr who's just looking down at him.

"Eragon, go home, I'll take care of everything for the night."

"I'm fine Glaedr, you don't have to worry about anything."

"I don't think you heard me. I said. Go. Home." Glaedr crosses his arms and shows off his muscles of to Eragon.

"Alright, alright, I got you. I'll go home." Smiling weakly. "Thanks Glaedr." Eragon picks up his jacket and is halfway to the door when Glaedr pulled him back.

"I'll call you a cab… you drank."

* * *

><p>Arya steps on the gas pedal with great force, fuming over the fact that a mere street rat dared talk to her that way. She screams with frustration at a car that is driving way too slow in front of her and honks. Driving around the car, she increases speed and sped past the turtle. She continues down the road at about seventy miles per hour wanting to forget about everything, but finally comes to a slow as she sees a young couple running across the street. Her vision becomes cloudy at the sight of the two lovers kissing in the distance. She rubs her eyes and feels water falling down her cheeks. Arya slams her head down on the wheel and bawls like a child. And into the night, a lone car sits on the side of the road blaring a single loud everlasting honk covering up the sound of sadness from within.<p> 


End file.
